<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irritation by Bee_Li</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618707">Irritation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li'>Bee_Li</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dirty Talk, Kenma is a dom and you can't change my mind, Kuroo gets supper subby, Kuroo rly needs to piss, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Punishments, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, They fuck in the clubroom, Top Kozume Kenma, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's been a complete ass today, and Kenma has no idea what's going on. Until everyone's gone and Kuroo's shoved against the wall, body pressed close to Kenma's. As it turns out, Kuroo really has to pee, but he doesn't get to without consequence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irritation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo looked jittery today, less focused, and more irritated than usual. Snapping at some things he wouldn’t usually snap at. It annoyed Kenma to death. Because for whatever the reason was, Kuroo really didn’t need to take it out on everyone, including him. Who was putting effort into the practice, he was, Kuroo didn’t seem to think so.  </p>
<p>	So people continued to eye him for a little bit, keeping their distance, which only irritated him more. Kenma just groaned and rubbed his eye while Kuroo snapped at Yamamoto for something that Kenma couldn’t remember. Yaku looked ready to beat a bruise into Kuroo that would last a month. </p>
<p>	Lev was just Lev, confused, and trying to avoid practicing to the best of his ability. Yaku wasn’t having it, and nor was the rest of the team really. So Kenma watched in light amusement as Lev was dragged onto the court a little earlier than he wanted to just to practice receives sent by Yaku and co. </p>
<p>	Kuroo was still sulking to the slightest, and Kenma was tired of it, he almost reached to get his switch, on instinct. But Kuroo’s voice cut him off,” You should practice too Kenma.”</p>
<p>	It wasn’t a suggestion, the annoyance in his voice was clear as day. Kenma shot him an annoyed look but went over anyway, Kuroo hot on his tail. He was ready to get Kuroo to shut up. Not yet though. </p>
<p>	The snapping and snipping were not in close proximity to each other, he would laugh and joke around like usual before he quickly faded into a childlike state of snapping at small things that didn’t go his way. So much as a serve that went a little too long, he would sour before snapping at someone to shut up when they told him to don’t mind. Kenma was annoyed. </p>
<p>	And it only got worse throughout the practice. The constant aggravation and moodiness were getting too much to handle. And Kuroo was fidgety too, he was never fidgety. Only when anxious about something, which isn’t very often. </p>
<p>	There was a slight sway to his body when they stood still for a moment, and Kenma even saw a flash of panic cross his face towards the end of practice. Although he wouldn’t comment on it. Whatever was bothering Kuroo would surely be gone by tomorrow morning. </p>
<p>	The light began to fade eventually, turning into the night with the stars twinkling out at night and tiredness creeping in on everyone. Yaku yawned eventually before sitting up,” Alright, can we be done now? I’m tired.”</p>
<p>	Before Kuroo could open his mouth Nobuyuki cut him off,” I think it’s good to call off practice, we’re all tired, and we should go home. Eat and get refreshed for tomorrow’s practice too.”</p>
<p>	Kuroo glowered at the ground,” Right.”</p>
<p>	And just like that, it took five minutes for mostly everyone to leave, except for Kuroo and Kenma. The only reason they hadn’t left was the guise of cleaning up, the coaches are already gone, leaving the key in their hands. </p>
<p>	As soon as everyone was gone Kenma was inches away from Kuroo’s face,” What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>	Kuroo turned away,” Nothing, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>	,” You’ve been an ass all day, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>	,” Kenma I said not-”</p>
<p>	He yelped as Kenma shoved him against the wall, leaning closer to murmur in his ear,” Tell me what’s wrong right now.”</p>
<p>	Kuroo gulped and shuddered,” I have to pee.”</p>
<p>	Kenma pulled back, eyes starting to get lidded,” Really? That was it?”</p>
<p>	,” I have to pee, and I’m tired, my head hurts and I just wanna sleep. I think everyone forgot it's my birthday too.”</p>
<p>	,” Well you’ve been such an ass today, and even if no one remembered it was your birthday, I remembered. But still, no excuse to be an ass to everyone.”</p>
<p>	Kuroo squirmed,” Kenma….”</p>
<p>	A nip at his ear lobe,” Shush. Are you going to behave?”</p>
<p>	An open invitation for Kuroo to turn it down and continue as if nothing was going to happen. An opening out of their game, Kenma’s opened the door for him to step out if he wants to. He won’t force Kuroo into anything. Kuroo shuts the door closed with him still in the room instead. </p>
<p>	Kuroo whimpered quietly,” Yes.”</p>
<p>	,” Good boy.”</p>
<p>	With that Kenma pulled away, leaving Kuroo to wonder what was going on. Usually, Kenma wasn’t the dominant one, but today was different, very different. </p>
<p>	,” We still have to clean the gym.”</p>
<p>	,” Right.”</p>
<p>	His cheeks flushed slightly as he moved to clean the room, bladder aching painfully in his belly and begging for his permission to release. Although he wouldn’t be getting permission from himself tonight. </p>
<p>	Cleaning was taking forever, and his bladder was impatient, towards the end he groaned slightly, hunched over, and pressed the heel of his palm into his crotch. Legs squeezed together to contain it. Kenma hummed quietly across the gym,” Can you hold it?”</p>
<p>	,” Yes,” Kuroo gasped,” Not for long.”</p>
<p>	,” Alright.”</p>
<p>        They pushed the volleyballs into the storage room before Kenma tugged him out to lock the gym and head to the club room. Where they had an emergency bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. </p>
<p>	As soon as the door clicked shut and locked, tension-filled the room, Kuroo still shaking with a full bladder. Kenma had him on the table in an instant,” Piss before I give you permission and I’ll add to your punishment.” </p>
<p>	Kuroo nodded,” Understood.”</p>
<p>	,” Good, turn around now.”</p>
<p>	He did, letting his legs slide off of the table, toes supporting him as he presented himself to Kenma. Who pried his legs apart, making him yelp and claw at the table fruitlessly,” Kenma no-”</p>
<p>	Smack. </p>
<p>	His ass stung, and oh god it felt good. Kenma, despite not being the strongest, was still a volleyball player. And every volleyball player hits like nobody else. </p>
<p>	,” Count them.”</p>
<p>	,” One.”</p>
<p>	,” Good job.”</p>
<p>	Another slap, the other cheek this time, and not even the clothing was helping to serve as a barrier for the hand and flesh. </p>
<p>	,” Two.”</p>
<p>	Smack. </p>
<p>	,” Three.”</p>
<p>	Smack. </p>
<p>	,” F-Four.”</p>
<p>	Smack. </p>
<p>	,” Five.”</p>
<p>	Smack. </p>
<p>	,” Si-Six, fuck.”</p>
<p>	A pressure pushed down on his back, right above his bladder, he jolted,” No, Kenma don’t!”</p>
<p>	Smack. </p>
<p>	He turned away,” Seven.”</p>
<p>	The pressure was almost unbearable at the moment, he felt tears well up in his eyes, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kenma raise his hand again before another devastating hit,” Eight!”</p>
<p>	More pressure right above his bladder,” Kenma I’m gonna wet myself, please!”</p>
<p>	Smack. </p>
<p>	,” Ni-Nine.”</p>
<p>	Smack. </p>
<p>	,” Ten!” He sobbed,” Kenma!”</p>
<p>	A kiss pressed to his neck,” You look so pretty like this Kuroo.”</p>
<p>	Smack. Along with the small dribble of liquid that forced its way out, soaking his boxers around the head of his dick,” Eleven.”</p>
<p>	Smack, another gush of liquid, he can’t hold it anymore, he can’t. </p>
<p>	,” Twelve, Kenma I can’t hold it, I can’t hold it!”</p>
<p>	Knuckles kneading into his back,” Not yet, not until this is over.”</p>
<p>	Smack, again,” Thirteen.”</p>
<p>	Kenma can see the wet spot on his crotch now, tsking as he raises his hand again,” Three more.”</p>
<p>	Kuroo doesn’t know if he can go for one more. </p>
<p>	,” Fourteen.”</p>
<p>	Smack,” Fifteen.”</p>
<p>	He’s so close, so, so close. </p>
<p>	Smack,” Six-hic-sixteen.”</p>
<p>	He’s crying now, he needs to go so bad, so, so bad, and Kenma won’t let him. He gasps as teeth sink into his shoulder, delicious pain shooting through his body. Kenma kisses the spot he bit before murmuring,” Not until I say so.”</p>
<p>	,” Please, please let me go.”</p>
<p>	,” A few more minutes.”</p>
<p>	Then there’s Kenma’s hand cupping his dampened crotch,” You’ve already let some of it go.”</p>
<p>	,” Couldn’t help it, didn’t mean to leak.”</p>
<p>	,” It’s alright. No more leaks though.”</p>
<p>	,” Okay.”</p>
<p>	And then there’s more weight than ever before on his back, Kenma leaning on him to sink more teeth into his other shoulder, no, the base of his neck. It’s too much, his bladder squished like a balloon will eventually pop. Kenma smirks against his skin,” Can’t hold it?”</p>
<p>	Kuroo whimpers,” Kenma-”</p>
<p>	It’s too late, warm liquid saturates his shorts quickly, spreading down his inner thighs before trailing around his legs too until it pitters to the floor quietly. Kenma tuts against him,” What did I say?”</p>
<p>	Kuroo just pants, the bliss of emptying himself too much to answer for Kenma, a hand grips his jaw,” What did I say?”</p>
<p>	,” Not to-don’t go yet.”</p>
<p>	,’ And what are you doing right now?”</p>
<p>	,” Pissing myself.”</p>
<p>	,” So stop it.”</p>
<p>	He screws his eyes shut before clenching everything up, and then it’s excruciating how he manages to stop the flow. At least 3/4ths of the contents inside of him are still sloshing about. Kenma slips off of him before there are a few snaps of the camera going off. </p>
<p>	Kenma comes close to him again, showing him the pictures of Kuroo’s puddle and liquid still dripping off his shorts and legs,” Such a pathetic picture. But it’s you, baby, that’s all you. Drenched shorts and pretty puddle. Do you still have to go?”</p>
<p>	,” Yes, I really need to go.”</p>
<p>	,” You’ll have to wait even longer since you already went. After all, there’s less in there now than before, so it should be easier to hold it.”</p>
<p>	Kuroo grits his teeth, form pliant against Kenma’s wandering hands, ignoring the cooling fabric that clings to him uncomfortably. A hand slides it’s way up to his chest, pointer and middle finger rolling a nub between them. He muffles a groan that threatens to escape, instead of focusing on holding his bladder. </p>
<p>	Kenma suckles a hickey into the base of his neck on the back, groaning quietly around that spot,” Almost, just a little bit longer.”</p>
<p>	He nods, if he speaks he’ll just choke on his words and drool all over the place. Kenma lets up from his back, almost making him wet again from the change in pressure. He hears Kenma take a few steps back, and the rustle of something before Kenma murmurs,” You can go.”</p>
<p>	He nearly moans at the relief. Piss shoots out of him immediately, furthering the dark stain on his shorts as it starts to puddle on the floor between his legs. Which are shaking something bad with the force of his alleviation. Kenma hums appreciatively behind him, enjoying the view it seems. </p>
<p>	After a long last he is done, with a large puddle underneath him and shorts soaked, still dripping with piss and bladder aching slightly despite being empty. Just the strain of holding it and how it was distended causes it to still be sore. Kenma pushes a hand under his chest and pushes up, forcing him to stand. </p>
<p>	He shudders as excess piss that has cooled runs further down his legs, adding further to the puddle. He turns to face Kenma, who has a light blush staining his cheeks, and then his shoes are toed off, and he’s being stripped. Kenma does the same, leaving them naked in the room, exposed to the world. </p>
<p>	The bottle of lube is already by him, ready to be used. He passes it to Kenma, but before it’s used he’s being laid down upon the table. Legs spread for Kenma to have access, it’s not long before there’s a lubed up finger at his entrance, pushing in without much resistance. He exhales shakily as soon as Kenma’s knuckle deep inside of him, body relaxing upon instinct. </p>
<p>	It wiggles around some, moving in and out before another finger is adding, stretching him out. He clenches when it’s added, the stretch uncomfortable for a moment, another small bite onto the side of his chest from Kenma, and he’s relaxing again. Maybe fifteen minutes later and there are three fingers sliding easily in and out of him. </p>
<p>	They pull away when he’s right on the brink of cumming, dick hard and leaking pre all over his stomach. He whines when Kenma pulls away,” Kenmaaa.”</p>
<p>	,” Shhh, I don’t want you to cum on my fingers.”</p>
<p>	He stays quiet after that, watching as Kenma rolls the condom onto him before adding some lube and then lining himself up. Smaller and colder hands, one slightly slicker than the other comes to grip his legs and pry them farther apart,” Ready?”</p>
<p>	Kuroo nods and then Kenma’s pushing in, inch by inch vanishing inside of him. He moans, head tipping back at the slightly painful but mostly pleasurable pressure that’s only increasing the further Kenma goes. </p>
<p>	Before long he’s inside, both breathing heavily, Kenma pushes one of Kuroo’s legs over his shoulder,” Tell me when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>	A couple of seconds pass before Kuroo nods and then Kenma’s off like a rabbit in heat. Getting Kuroo into a position where he’s on his side slightly, the one leg hooked over Kenma’s shoulder, and Kenma’s going at him like a madman. He whines,” Kenmaaaa!”</p>
<p>	Kenma presses a kiss to his temple,” You’re doing really well. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>	He moans again, soft and breathy as Kenma starts to hit his prostate. Thoroughly abusing it in the best way possible. Minutes slip by as they fuck, and as time goes on the coil in their stomachs start to tighten. Kenma grips Kuroo’s cock, pumping it slightly,” Cum with me.”</p>
<p>	Kuroo nods, eyes screwed shut to help him filter the pleasure. He gasps after a few more thrusts,” Kenma, Kenma, m’cumming, fuck!”</p>
<p>	White spills across the table and his stomach, dripping off of him. Kenma moans quietly,” Just a little bit more.”</p>
<p>	Just as overstimulation begins to set in, Kenma’s cumming, rolling his hips a few more times before stilling and pulling out a moment later. Tying off the condom and unhooking Kuroo’s leg, setting it down on the table. They flop on the table for a moment before Kenma stands, going to get dressed again, and Kuroo follows suit. Changing into his school uniform rather than the soaked volleyball shorts and underwear. </p>
<p>	Then they’re cleaning up the mess quickly and going off home, to their houses which are right beside each other. Kenma leads him into his house, up to his bedroom, where they both flop on the bed. Kenma grins slightly and comes closer to Kuroo,” Happy birthday Tetsu.”</p>
<p>	Kuroo grins, running his hands through Kenma’s hair,” Thanks Kitten.”</p>
<p>	,” Mhmm, want to do anything?”</p>
<p>	Kuroo smirks,” I can think of a few things.”</p>
<p>	Kenma’s eyes light up,” Show me then.”</p>
<p>	Kuroo does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, it's ben a good minute since I last posted anything with omo, but I've been wanting to really. I'm working on some stuff, I've had major writing block as of late. Which sucks :(. I hope this crappy fic could live up to some of what I've done before, please feel free to leave some comments! I really appreciate those, and anyways. Enjoy! Much love-DepressesHomocidalManiac.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>